Warlock
As the forces of darkness grow stronger, their soldiers become more menacing and ruthless, and their attacks against the innocence of the Bermesiah Continent grow more brutal and frequent. Although the Mages of the Violet Mage Guild have done everything in their power to exterminate all the monsters, they are vastly outnumbered and suffer from a critical weakness: they must rest to recharge their mana after casting their spells. The greatest Mage of the Violet Mage Guild discovered that they can convert their own mana to cast powerful spells if they form contracts with spirits. However, the spirits are particular about who they work with and join hands only with Mages of exceptional power and character. These Mages are known as Warlocks. Warlocks rely on the spirits of Ice, Fire, and Wind, to further increase the power of their magic. Unlike Fairies, Spirits come from the Spirit World and answer to the Warlocks' calls. Various weapons such as Lamps, Books, Beads, and Canes are used to summon the Spirits. Requirements It is necessary to be level thirty (30) to be able to participate in Third (3rd) Job Promotion. GP Mission (10,000 GP) Part 1 *Run the Ruins of the Silver Knights once. Even if you don't successfully pass the dungeon, you'll still complete the mission. **Entering the dungeon and leaving immediately does not count as "running". It only counts if the dungeon is completed or failed. Part 2 *Slay Coral Fiend 4 times in Lake Aurora. Part 3 *Slay King Guang 5 times in King Guang's Fen. Part 4 *Slay 120 monsters within the range of 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Investigate The Crucible 2 times. Cash Mission (8,600 Cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes Game Start '''When Idle' '''Skills' '''Taunt' '''Game End' Basic Movements Warlock spirit summon.png|Spirit Summon Warlock reflect mirror.png|Silafe's Shield Warlock Lesser Ice.png|Lesser Undine Spirit Warlock Greater Ice.png|Greater Undine Spirit Warlock Lesser fire.png|Lesser Salamander Spirit Warlock Greater fire.png|Greater Salamander Spirit Warlock jump atk up.png|Jump Attack Warlock jump atk down.png|Jump Attack (Down) Arme Dash.png|Dash Warlock dash atk.png|Dash Attack Warlock Grab.png|Grab Skills Unlike Arme's other classes, Warlock only has one skillset rather than two. Warlock 1.png|Tornado Warlock 2.png|Fire Ring Warlock 3.png|Blizzard Chain_Rush.png|Chained Rush Trivia *According to the main website and the Bingo event, Warlocks also used elements of Water and Earth. However, these are not technical "elements" in the game. Also, the Warlock never displayed the said elements. *Oddly, the attribute of Fire is applied as a defensive ability, when the element is often used for offense. *Undine is '''not' the Spirit of the Ice, but instead the Spirit of the Water. Frau is the actual Spirit of the Ice. *Arme's Blizzard was based off of the Elsword character Aisha's Blizzard Shower, although Blizzard Shower appears in the form of meteors and completely freezes the opponent ice solid. *PvP has a mode named Honor Guard which involves protecting a "Warlock". This "Warlock" has nothing to do with the class itself. *In a Christmas comic, Ronan possessed something called the "Warlock Mark" which allowed him to cast Kanavan Strike to protect himself from a naughty Elesis and Amy, but the mark has nothing to do with the class itself. Category:Jobs and Classes